gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Cashao/Brudnopis
Marek Skywalker obserwował przebieg bitwy z mostka swojego flagowca. On i Olen mieli dwa własne flagowe okręty. Tak samo jak mieli dwie własne armie (czwartą i szóstą) oraz dwie własne gwardie Rycerzy Jedi. Ten swego rodzaju dualizm miał właśnie być wykorzystany przez Atron do zadania klęski Nowej Republice. Doświadczony Mistrz Jedi obserwował natarcie wroga, która przebiło się przez kolejną linię obrony. Pierwszy raz widział na własne oczy taką siłę przebicia, ale nie okazywał wielkiego zdziwienia. Po tym jak Dun Xar siedmioma okrętami utrzymywał się przeciwko dwudziestu okrętom Exera Magnusa oraz po tym jak Ren Kaas pięćdziesięcioma statków pokonał sześćdziesiąt siedem statków dowodzonych przez doświadczonego Wuna Shouwa, to nic już Marka chyba nie mogło zadziwić. - Wyślijcie eskadry D-11, D-12 i D-13! Niech one zwiążą wroga od frontu i wyhamują go, a eskadry D-10, D-14 i D-19 niech zaatakują wroga w tyły i oddzielą go od reszty nacierających sił! - rozkazał Marek - Tak, sir! Po chwili można było usłyszeć zdziwiony głos jednego z oficerów. - Sir! Jeden wrogi myśliwiec opuścił formację i wleciał nam do hangaru, gdy wysyłaliśmy myśliwce! - Co?! - Mark był zdziwiony tym rozwojem sytuacji, po czym krzyknął dalej zachowując spokój - Niech ktoś z hangaru da raport na temat tamtejszej sytuacji! Wyświetlijcie nagrania z kamer na holostole! Na holostole ukazał się trójwymiarowy obraz z hangaru. Po środku całego pomieszczenia znajdowała się postać. Dokładnie ta sama osoba, która zmasakrowała dywizję Snika Traita. Była ona jak zwykle ubrana w czarny pancerz oraz czarno-czerwoną pelerynę. Stała na powierzchni myśliwca, którym tu przyleciała, ale po chwili zeskoczyła z niego, a myśliwiec odleciał nim ktokolwiek pomyślał o zestrzeleniu go. Przed postacią ustawiły się cztery sekcje żołnierzy-klonów dowodzone przez jakiegoś starszego sierżanta. Liczne maszyny kroczące oraz nowi żołnierze pojawiały się koło postaci otaczając ją kordonem. Osobnik poszedł średnim krokiem naprzód. Nagle krzyknął do niego jakiś podpułkownik. - Ej! Ty! Zatrzymaj się! Postać się zatrzymała i obróciła głowę w stronę oficera, a następnie przemówiła do niego zmodulowanym basem. - Ty naprawdę myślisz, że możesz mi rozkazywać tylko dlatego, bo dowodzisz zebraną na poczekaniu hałastrą? Następnie osobnik uniósł rękę i ułożył dłoń w charakterystyczny sposób, a następnie zaczął dusić oficera. - O… rghghgh… ogghghh… o-ognia! - powiedział pułkownik trzymając się za szyję. - Każdy kto ośmieli się we mnie wystrzelić spotka los gorszy od śmierci - rzekła postać, a następnie jednym ruchem dłoni uniosła do góry podpułkownika i rzuciła nim o ziemię ciężko raniąc go. M’kadronus nie miał ochoty dzisiaj na jakieś specjalne znęcanie się. Nie było mu to zwyczajnie potrzebne w jego planie. Poszedł średnim krokiem do przodu, a wrogowie nie zastępowali mu drogi. Wszyscy byli przerażeni losem podpułkownika. Nagle ktoś krzyknął „Wróg to tylko jedna osoba! Ognia!” i żołnierze otworzyli ogień. Postać wykonała jeden gest dłonią i odrzuciła Mocą wszystkich wrogów w różne strony hangaru. Wszyscy żołnierze albo zostali ranni albo zginęli. M’kadronus nie poświęcał wrogom więcej czasu i natychmiast wszedł do korytarza, a następnie poszedł w pewnym kierunku. Tym przerażającym scenom przyglądał się Marek Skywalker. Mistrz Jedi natychmiast wybiegł z sali i wydał rozkaz komunikatorem. - Tutaj Generał Skywalker! Zabrania się walki z wrogim użytkownikiem Mocy, który wtargnął na teren okrętu! W razie kontaktu natychmiast zgłosić zauważenie wroga oraz się wycofać! Walczyć jedynie w wypadku pewnego zagrożenia własnego bezpieczeństwa! - decyzja Marka na pozór wyglądała na kretynizm, ale była ona uzasadniona troską o żołnierzy. Nie było sensu nakazywać im walki, której nie mogli wygrać i, którą nic nie mogli osiągnąć. Dla Skywalkera nakazanie im walki byłoby na dobrą sprawę synonimem zamordowania tych żołnierzy przez niego samego. M'kadronus lekko się uśmiechnął idąc dalej naprzód. Uciekający przed nim żołnierze to było coś na co mógł wpaść tylko taki altruistyczny idiota jak Marek. Kyler przypomniał sobie wydarzenia sprzed ostatnich dwudziestu lat. Rzeczywiście, niektórzy się nigdy nie zmieniają. Ten dzisiejszy rozkaz potwierdzał przypuszczenia Kylera Kaasa. A skoro jego przypuszczenia były prawdziwe to możliwe, iż uda mu się wygrać drugą bitwę o Trix! W tym momencie jego komunikator wydał z siebie charakterystyczne "piiiip" oznaczające, że ktoś chce się z nim połączyć. Kyler wykorzystał to, że głosowo może sterować swym komunikatorem i wypowiedział na głos głosową komendę aktywujące komunikator. - Taaaa... O co chodzi? Po chwili z komunikatora mógł Kyler usłyszeć głos swojego dobrego krewniaka i znajomego. - Tutaj generał Hong Kaas! Natarcie Grupy Taktycznej utknęło. Wróg próbuje wycofać prawe skrzydło z okrążenia. Co mamy robić? Kyler nie chciał ryzykować opcji, że jest podsłuchiwanym, więc krótko odparł. - Niech generał Ren Kaas przejmie dowodzenie nad całą flotą. Bez odbioru. M'kadronus się rozłączył. Akurat udało mu się dojść już do jego celu. Reaktora flagowca. Spojrzał na niego. Była to naprawdę imponująca konstrukcja. W sumie każdy okręt był cudem techniki samym w sobie. Za to wojny niszczyły te cuda techniki i paradoksalnie doprowadzały do powstawania jeszcze lepszych konstrukcji. To naprawdę było dla Kylera fascynujące jak tak destruktywne wydarzenie jakim była wojna, dla postępu technologicznego było jak najbardziej konstruktywne. Niestety jego zadaniem było właśnie zniszczenie tegoż cudu techniki. Trzeba było go tak zniszczyć, by nie popchnąć wrogiego postępu technologicznego zbyt mocno do przodu. Odczepił ze swojego pasa dwa zdalne ładunki wybuchowe, podrzucił je do góry, a następnie dłonią tak je nakierował, że podczepiły się do dwóch przeciwległych stron reaktora. Podłożył jeszcze trzeci ładunek pod sam reaktor i starannie go ukrył. Uśmiechnął się widząc to i poszedł dalej, po kładce. Uniósł swą rękę i paroma gestami dłoni zwiększył moc reaktora poprzez panel kontrolny będący parę metrów od niego. Teraz to była jedynie kwestia czasu nim opuści tę łajbę i wysadzi ją zadając cios w morale wroga. Najpewniej Marek już nakazał ewakuację flagowca. Sęk w tym, że dzięki pomocy Dyrektora Nadzorującego udało się zamontować w myśliwcu Kylera system, który wygaszał komunikację międzyokrętową na pewnym dystansie. To spowoduje, że Olen Pax nie będzie miał pojęcia o planowanym wysadzeniu reaktora flagowca. Zamiast tego spróbuje on wyprowadzić prawe skrzydło swej floty z rysującego się okrążenia. By wyprowadzić czwarte skrzydło będzie musiał on utworzyć „korytarz” o stabilnych „ścianach”. A tym, że „ścianom” zagrażał zmasowany atak w centrum, który Pax wyhamuje swoimi najcięższymi okrętami, bo tylko takie są w stanie ustabilizować centrum. Te kalkulacje w głowie Kylera nagle przerwało poczucie, że ma na swych plecach czyjś wzrok. Obejrzał się, uskoczył w bok i to dosłownie w ostatnim momencie. Obok niego bowiem „wylądował” Mistrz jedi trzymając włączony miecz świetlny. Próba zabicia M’kadronusa atakiem z zaskoczenia, skokiem z wyższego piętra i ciosem w głowę zakończyła się jedynie utopieniem klingi w kładce. Jedi natychmiast wyłączył swoją broń, podniósł rękojeść, wyprostował się i włączył miecz wykonując nim młynek przy tym. Kaas nie wyjął swego miecza świetlnego, możliwe, że nawet go nie miał. }}